Song Fic Compilation
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: A bunch of Naruto stories done to different songs. Originally had this posted as the story Blown Away, but decided to add other songs/stories to it. The chapter up now is I've Got a Dream. Some stories may be slight AU.
1. Blown Away

**Hey everyone. So some of you may have already read this chapter, but you can read it again if you'd like, or you can just skip to the next one... whatever, but I hope those of you that haven't read it will read it before going to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas. Not the characters, not the show, and not the songs.**

**Summary: The king of the wind has come to Suna, but Temari is glad to see her closest friend.**

**Characters: Temari**

**Song: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Blown Away<strong>

Temari sat in her room staring out her window at the falling rain. Because she lived in the desert, she didn't see rain that often, but when she did she loved to watch it. She felt like it would wash away all the pain that she had experienced in her life like it washed away the dirt on things. She rubbed the newest bruise on her arm. She wished the rain would wash away the hurt, the memories.

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky. She had heard from one of the men that kept an eye on the weather that this wasn't some ordinary storm, that it could turn out to be a very rare storm; a tornado.

She had heard of tornados before, how they're destructive and the worst storm on land, but she had never seen one before. She knew she shouldn't, but she prayed that one would appear like the weather man said. She wanted it to tear down the one place that gave her such horrible nightmares, her own home.

She looked over to a large statue of an angel standing tall. _'Mom, I miss you,'_ she thought. It had been ten years since her mother passed, and ten years since all the pain started.

After her mother died, her father started drinking more to ease his pain. He started to ignore her and her two siblings, and after a while he started taking out his frustrations on her. He would beat her, cut her, and throw her around as if she was the reason his wife died.

Her mother died in childbirth when her second brother was born. She had always hated Gaara for that, but he was her brother and she loved him very much. She wanted to protect both of her brothers and if taking the beating would do that then she would.

She turned her focus to the dark sky. It was much darker than any other time it rained. _'Oh please, let the tornado rip through this stupid house. Let it shatter all the windows, the walls, the doors. Rip all the memories of pain and suffering.'_

Another flash of lightning shot across the sky and she saw the wind start to blow harder through the streets, kicking up the sand. She smiled. The wind had always been her friend, her companion. She could always count on the wind to help her in battles and tear up her enemies.

Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from outside. It sounded like an alarm. She threw open her window and stuck her head out to get a better look. On the other side of the village was a large cloud shaped like a funnel strolling down the street, heading straight for her. She saw the buildings crumble in its presence. It was a tornado.

Her eyes went wide, but not from fear. No, she was amazed at the sight. She didn't think of it as a force of destruction, but as a king, King of the Winds. She closed her eyes as she felt the winds pull at her, beckoning her to come. Oh how she wished she could. She wished she could be wrapped by the arms of the powerful wind.

She opened her eyes and regretfully pulled her head back in. The tornado was getting closer and closer to her home. She walked over to the corner of her room where her large fan was sitting, grabbed it, and then slowly walked toward her basement.

She walked past the bathroom, past the kitchen, and then finally made her way through the living room. She looked over to the couch and saw her dad passed out with several bottles surrounding him and one threatening to fall from his hand. She smiled.

The walls began to shake and the windows cracked and flew out. Her father didn't move an inch, but she had no intention of waking him. She turned her head and continued to the basement. She never rushed, just calmly walked down the stairs, over to a corner, and sat down.

She closed her eyes and listened to the wind, her friend, as it fought its way through the walls upstairs. It's beautiful screams of victory as it ripped apart the one place she had never felt safe. She was grateful that her two brothers were away from the village, away from the chaos that was ensuing.

A lot of people would be afraid right now. Afraid they would die. Afraid they would be carried away by the powerful force outside, but Temari was calm. She was smiling and at peace. She sat in that basement not to take shelter as other people called it, but as a way to keep out of its way.

No, she wasn't afraid, sad, or regretful. She thought of this as the perfect revenge. Revenge for everything that was said; everything that was done. Her friend was finally standing up for her, helping her, and she was happy. She could always trust the wind. She knew that even though the rain knew how she felt, it could never wash away what was done. She knew that no matter how hard she swung her fan, it would never rip up the past as it would any person.

No, she knew that this great force, this King of Winds would tear everything down and leave nothing left standing. Two words kept going through her mind and the more it did the happier she became. All her pain, all her suffering, all the memories, everything that stole the happiness from her for the last ten years, she knew it was all going to be…

…Blown away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this little story. Please let me know what you think in a review.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Come Little Children

**Here is the second chapter... or I guess I should say song/story.**

**Summary: An unknown figure comes into Konaha and kidnaps every child from ages 5 to 13.**

**Characters: Orochimaru**

**Song: Come Little Children by Book of Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Come Little Children<strong>

An unknown figure silently slipped over the wall of the Leaf village. Since it was the dead of night, no one was awake, not even the guards that were suppose to be guarding the wall. The figure quickly made his way to the tallest building of the village and climbed to the top. He looked down over the quiet village and smirked.

"These fools."

The sky above was covered in clouds, but they seemed to part enough so that the moon could cast its light over the figure, lighting up the face of one of the Leaf's enemies, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pulled out a small bottle from underneath his shirt and held it up in the light to get a final look at it. "Soon I'll have this village in my grasp."

He then pulled the cork out of the top and drank the whole thing down in two swallows. He threw the bottle away and he could hear it break on the ground below. _'That will be every person in this village soon.'_

He took a few steps closer to the edge and casted one final look down at the village, and then closed his eyes. He opened up his mouth, and a strange mist started flowing out as he began singing the sweetest sound anyone had ever heard.

**_"_****_Come little children_****_I'll take thee away,_****_into a land of _****_enchantment._**

**_Come little children_****_the time's come to play,_****_here in my garden_****_of shadows."_**

The mist slowly started spreading throughout the entire village, under doorways, through the cracks of windows, and any other crevice it could find. It flowed into all the rooms and swirled around the faces of every person. The adults stirred a bit before they fell into a deeper sleep, but the children, ages five to thirteen, slowly opened their eyes, completely in a daze.

Soon the streets were filled with children, all walking slowly toward the voice they heard. Orochimaru jumped down from the building he was on and began walking toward the front gate.

**_"Follow sweet children_****_I'll show thee the way,_****_through all the pain and _****_the sorrows._**

**_Weep not poor children_****_for life is this way,_****_murdering beauty_****_and passion."_**

Orochimaru opened the front gate wide enough so that the children could pass through easily. He smiled when he saw the boys and girls obeying him completely, and his smile got wider as he spotted some of the more important children like the Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka heirs as well as the jinjuriki of the nine tails, Naruto Uzumaki, but the one he was most happy to see was the last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke.

He started walking backwards into the forest as he led the children away from the village.

**_"Hush now dear children _****_it must be this way,_****_to weary of life and _****_deceptions._**

**_Rest now my children_****_for soon we'll away,_****_into the calm and_****_the quiet."_**

He brought all of the children to a clearing, making sure that all of the children were present. He continued to watch as they filled into the area, singing and going up to some of them, petting their hair as they found a seat.

**_"Come little children_****_I'll take thee way,_****_into a land of _****_enchantment._**

**_Come little children_****_the time's come to play,_****_here in my garden_****_of shadows."_**

Once all the children were in the clearing, he had them close their eyes and sleep. After he was sure they were all sleeping peacefully, he made a few hand signs and transported all of them to a small, dark room. He then smiled and left the room, the door closing with a slight bang.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this one wasn't that long, but that's because I have plans of making this story into a longer stand alone story. Be on the look out for that.<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this story in a review and as always...**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. I've Got a Dream

**Hey guys. So I got another song fic for you all. I'm not too sure how good it is, but it should be funny. Total crack fic here.**

**Summary: Naruto, Kiba, and Lee follow an Akatsuki member to a cave, but what they find is something they never would've expected.**

**Characters: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and some Naruto, Kiba, and Lee.**

**Song: I've Got a Dream by Mandy Moore... or the Tangled movie**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got a Dream<strong>

It was another beautiful day in the Land of Fire, and Teams 7, 8, and Guy were on a collaborative mission to check out some Intel they got about the Akatsuki. They had been searching for about three days now, but still could not find the spot where they were told the Akatsuki were hiding. The genin were getting a bit bored as the three adults talked about what they were going to do.

"Hey, why don't we go search on our own," Naruto said.

"You idiot," Sasuke replied. "We're not supposed to go off alone."

"Yeah, what Sasuke said," Sakura agreed.

"Oh, come on. We haven't found anything yet, and all Kakashi Sensei and the other Senseis are doing is talking," Naruto complained.

"I agree with Naruto," Kiba spoke up.

"It is not wise to go alone," Shino said in a low voice. "Why? Because like Sasuke said, we're not allowed to."

"I for one believe it to be a great idea," Lee spoke up.

"Then you are a fool as well," Neji said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Lee," Ten Ten agreed. "Remember what happened the last time you wanted to go off on your own?"

"That was a different situation," Lee replied slumping his shoulders.

"You are not going and that is final," Neji said and stood up. "Come on. We should see if Guy and the others figured anything out." He then walked away toward the adults with the others following, except for Naruto, Kiba, and Lee that is.

"Hey, why don't the three of us go?" Naruto asked the two quietly so the others didn't hear them.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "We can go out, check around a bit, and be back before anyone realizes we're gone."

"Yosh! I am in!" Lee said loudly.

"Shhhh!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time as they covered his mouth.

"Do you want everyone to know we're going to sneak off?" Kiba asked.

They released his mouth. "Sorry," Lee said.

"Come on," Naruto said as he started walking into the forest. "Before they figure it out." The other two followed him and they disappeared into the forest.

They walked for about a half hour before they stopped. "There's nothing here guys," Kiba said. "Let's head back to the camp."

"I believe you are right," Lee agreed.

"Oh, come on, Kiba. We haven't been looking that long," Naruto said.

Before anyone could say another word, Akamaru started sniffing around on the ground and wondering off. "Hey, Akamaru! Come back here!" Kiba said and ran after him, Naruto and Lee following.

They soon caught up to the pup and Kiba picked him up and zipped him up in his coat. "Don't go running off like that, Akamaru." Akamaru barked quietly. "Huh?" He then sniffed the air. "Wow, you're right. I smell it too."

"What? What is it? Is it the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked a bit loudly.

"Shhhh," Kiba said. "Yeah, but it's only one. They're heading right for us."

"Should we not hide?" Lee asked.

"No, we'll fight," Naruto said pounding his fist into his open palm.

"You idiot. We're three genin and a dog, and they are an S-Rank shinobi. While I'd love to go up against them, it wouldn't be smart."

"Since when have you been the logical one, Kiba?" Naruto asked pouting a bit.

"Just shut up and hide. They're almost here," Kiba said. They all jumped into the bushes and waited for the Akatsuki member to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long until the Akatsuki member came through the bushes. It was the female member, Konan. She looked around for a moment then continued past the hiding genin and off into another direction of the forest.

"Come on. Let's follow her," Naruto said and jumped off.

"Naruto, wait!" Kiba tried, but was too late as Naruto was already gone. "Come on," Kiba said to Lee. "We'd better go too to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Lee just nodded and the two jumped off after Naruto.

They followed Konan at a distance thanks to Kiba and Akamaru's noses, until they came to a clearing with a small hill. Konan took one more look around before she pushed apart some hanging vines and disappeared into a hidden cave.

"So that's where they've been hiding," Kiba said.

"Let's go," Naruto said, but before he could move, Kiba grabbed his arm.

"Wait. We should go back to the other and tell them where they are."

"What? Why? We can handle them," Naruto complained.

"Kiba is right, Naruto. We are not strong enough to handle all of the Akatsuki, although," he continued, "we could go in and check out the situation before we go back to Guy Sensei and the other."

Lee and Naruto looked at Kiba to await his response. Kiba just sighed. "Alright, but only to see what we're up against and they it's straight back to the others… Wow, you're right, Naruto, I'm not acting like my usual self."

Naruto smiled. "It's alright. Someone's got to be the voice of reason." Kiba smiled and Akamaru let out a small yelp, then they carefully made their way to the cave entrance.

When they got in the cave, they found a huge bolder to hide behind and listened and glanced at the group. All nine ten members were there, Pein, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Kakazu, and of course Konan, and they were just sitting around.

"Well it's about time you got here, Konan," Hidan said.

"Sorry, I had some unfinished business to attend to," Konan explained then sat down next to Pein. "So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing," Itachi said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, we've just been sitting here bored out of our minds," Hidan said again.

"Hidan, shut up and sit down or I'll kill you," Kakazu said.

"You shut up, Kakazu. I can walk around if I want," Hidan said angrily.

"Come on, Hidan. Why don't you sit down and we can talk about what we would rather do," Tobi said happily.

"Ok, you shut up, Tobi," Hidan said still angry. "You may be new, but you'll learn quick that I can do what I want, when I want."

"What did you mean by 'what we would rather do?'" Sasori asked.

Tobi looked over at him. "I mean what our hobbies are. You know, when we're not trying to destroy villages or threaten people; like cooking cakes and cookies," Itachi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Or flying kites, or playing an instrument, or…"

Hidan was fed up with Tobi's talking and stomped over to him and grabbed him by the front of his robe and pulled him in close, his scythe raised. "Haven't you ever had a dream before?" Tobi asked hoping to distract Hidan.

"Tobi, you know what?!" he asked loudly.

"W-what?" Tobi asked in fear that Hidan would chop his head off.

Suddenly accordion music came from somewhere in the cave and everyone but Hidan looked around to find out where it was coming from.

**_"_****_I'm malicious, mean, and scary."_**

"What is he doing?" Pein asked, everyone now looking at Hidan.

**_"_****_My sneer could curdle dairy."_**

"You have got to be kidding me," Kisame said.

**_"_****_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest."_**

"Hidan, stop singing or I'll kill you," Kakazu said, but Hidan just ignored him.

**_"_****_But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook…" _** Hidan said referring to his scythe, then released Tobi and sat down at a piano, **_"…I've always yearned to be a concert pianist." _** He then started playing to the tune of the song.

"Where the heck did that piano come from?" Kisame asked.

**_"_****_Can't you see me on the stage performin' Mozart_****_. _****_Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?"_**

Tobi stepped up to Hidan, and no one could tell, but he had a big grin on his face.

**_"_****_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_****_, _****_for my killer show tune medley." _** He ran his finger up the piano keys before continuing. **_"Thank you, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream."_**

The others all looked at each other and thought, 'what the heck,' and joined in.

**_(He's got a dream_****_. _****_He's got a dream,)_** everyone but Kakazu sang.

**_"_****_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem." _** He ran his finger up the piano keys again. **_"Though I do like breaking femurs_****_, _****_you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream."_**

**_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.)_**

Suddenly, Orochimaru jumped out still playing the accordion.

"What the heck?!" Kisame asked when he saw Orochimaru, but again, no one said anything as the song continued.

**_"_****_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_****_,_****_ plus something here that oozes,"_** he pointed to what looked like an infected wound on his shoulder, **_"and let's not even mention my complexion,"_** he continued referring to his pale white skin.

He then tossed the accordion aside and sat down in a chair and raised both his feet up, without his shoes on. **_"But despite my extra toes_****_,_****_ and my goiter and my nose." _**

"Eww," Konan said.

**_"_****_I really wanna make a love connection."_**

He then got up and quickly went over to Konan and Pein and stood between them. **_"Can't you see me with a special little lady_****_? _****_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?"_** He backed away and started skipping around the room then stopped when he got in front of Tobi.

**_"_****_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_****_."_** He threw his arm around Tobi's shoulders and got closer to his ear. **_"_****_I'm a lover, not a fighter."_** He pushed Tobi away and raised his arms in a 'Ta-da' form. **_"'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream."_**

**_"_****_I've got a dream."_**

**_(He's got a dream.)_**

**_"_****_I've got a dream."_**

**_(He's got a dream.)_**

**_"_****_And I know one day romance will reign supreme."_**

He sat next to Hidan, who was still playing away on the piano. **_"Though my face leaves people screaming_****_. _****_There's a child behind it, dreaming_****_,"_** he said as he put both hands over his heart. **_"_****_Like everybody else, I've got a dream."_**

**_"Zetsu would like to quit and be a florist," _** Pein sang as Zetsu held up a few potted plants and had vines growing around him.

**_"Deidara does interior design,"_** Sasori stated in his deep baritone voice as Deidara posed in front of a neatly arranged area with a recliner with a rug under it and a lamp beside it, a side table with a vase on it, and a painting on the wall.

**_"Tobi is into mime,"_** Deidara added in a weird voice as Tobi started moving like a mime, his face mask changed to look like a mime's face.

**_"Itachi's cupcakes are sublime,"_** Kisame said as Itachi posed in an apron with a plate of cupcakes neatly stacked on top of each other

**_(Pein knits, and he sews.)_** Pein held up a few black hats with red clouds on them and a blanket.**_ (Sasori does little puppet shows.) _** Sasori used his chakra strings to make small puppets dance around.

**_"And Kisame collects ceramic unicorns," _** Hidan sang out as Kisame held up two very small unicorns.

The music stopped and everyone looked over at Kakazu who was leaning against the other side of the cave. "I'm not singing," he stated firmly.

Tobi ran over to him. "Pleeeeease, Mr. Kakazu."

"No."

Tobi looked up at him with the one eye and Kakazu saw it go wide and watery. He sighed.

**_"_****_I have dreams like you, no, really_****_. _****_Just much less touchy-feely_****_. _****_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny."_**

He pulled out a suitcase from underneath his seat at the table.

**_"On an island that I own_****_, _****_tanned and rested and alone."_** He then opened the case and pulled out several packs of bills and smiled. **_"Surrounded by enormous piles of money."_**

Everyone smiled and cheered and Konan got up on the table.

**_"_****_I've got a dream."_**

**_(She's got a dream.)_**

**_"I've got a dream."_**

**_(She's got a dream.)_**

**_"I just wanna see some floating lanterns gleam." _** Everyone cheered and Konan jumped off the table and over to Pein. **_"And with every passing hour_****_, _****_I'm so glad I left that tower. Like all you lovely men, I've got a dream."_**

They all started dancing with each other and Hidan got up and joined them. **_(She's got a dream_****_. _****_He's got a dream_****_. _****_They've got a dream_****_. _****_We've got a dream_****_. _****_So our differences ain't really that extreme_****_. _****_We're one big team.)_** They all put their arms around each other and the two on the ends raised their arms.

**_"_****_Call us brutal," Kisame said._**

**_"_****_Sick," Sasori added._**

**_"Sadistic," Hidan said with a grin._**

**_"And grotesquely optimistic," Orochimaru put in._**

**_('Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream.)_**

**_"_****_I've got a dream," Hidan sang._**

**_"I've got a dream," Kisame sang._**

**_"I've got a dream," Zetsu sang._**

**_"I've got a dream," Itachi sang._**

**_"I've got a dream," Sasori sang._**

**_"I've got a dream," Konan sang._**

**_(Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream.)_**

**_(Yeah!)_**

"Hey, we're pretty good," Pein commented.

"Yeah, maybe we could make a few bucks from preforming," Kakazu add.

"Really?!" Tobi asked excited.

"Not a bad idea, Tobi my man," Deidara said as he slung an arm around Tobi's shoulder.

Everyone started talking all at once, trying to figure out what all they could do to take their show on the road. Someone even asked Orochimaru if he was going to join the Akatsuki again. All while heading for the entrance of the cave and disappearing through the vines.

Kiba, Naruto, and Lee stood there completely shocked at what they just witnessed, standing in the now empty room, just staring at the entrance.

"D-did they…" Naruto began.

"Just _sing?_" Kiba finished.

"I believe so," Lee answered.

They stood there for a few more minutes then finally snapped out of it and turned to each other. "Let's not mention this to the others," Kiba said.

"They'd think we were crazy," Naruto replied.

"I agree. Let us never speak of this again," Lee said.

They all nodded and left the cave to head back to the rest of the group, the memories of the singing Akatsuki disturbing them as they went. One thing was for sure, they would never look at the Akatsuki the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it wasn't too crazy for you. If you didn't figure it out, when the song in ( ) it meant that the whole group was singing.<strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know in a review, and if you want me to do a Naruto story to a certain song, then please leave that in the review too and I'll try to get to it as quick as I can.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
